Damage of Konohagakurepart 1
by hotogaku
Summary: The of Itachi and the 6th Hokage


_**DAMAGE OF KONOHAGAKURE-REVIVAL OF THE UCHIHA**_

_**BY:DEMICO HARDEN**_

_**NARUTO FANFICTION**_

_**TSUNADE - ITACHI**_

_The days have passed since Sasuke left the village.The years have passed since Sasuke left the village.Most havent even noticed.While most have forgotten.I sent Naruto on a mission to look for Sasuke,but he hasn't come back.Seeing how Naruto hasn't come back,and all of my Genin are on missions,i guess i'll have to send the Anbu black ops unit out to complete this job._

_"Lady Tsunade...KABOOM!!...Lady Tsunade,someone is destroying the village and the villagers."Said the man._

_"So why dont you handle them then.I know my villagers are strong."Said Tsunade._

_"That's the thing,we can't see our enemy or sense their chakra.Without knowledge of the enemies position,we are screwed."Said the man._

_After hearing that,i had no other way but to send the black ops Anbu out to fight this mysterious person.The best of Anbu are set out to search for this person.Kakashi goes along with the Anbu.Kakashi notices that when a person is killed,they get traumatized and just fall out.He immediately gets a couple of suggestions on who this person is,but doesn't want to be wrong.His first choice is Sasuke,but he figures that Sasuke wouldn't come back to the village for revenge,or another chance to fight Naruto.So he figures that it is Itachi,not sure of it but almost positive,and sticks with that.As the Anbu seek out the enemy,Kakashi gets this wierd felling that at that very moment someone was in the line for death.Kakashi pulls his face cloth off and cheaks things out with his Sharingan.He looks at one of the Anbu member,one of five,and notices that the chakra wasn't even running. "What's this?"Said Kakashi as he panicked._

_As he finishes with his saying,the Anbu member falls for no apparent reason,gaining all of the other member's attention.Another member gives aid to the fallen victim,but nothing.Kakashi knows,...he now knows that the opponent had to to be Itachi.He remembers that in order to fall to Itachi,is the Mangekyo Sharingan.And knowing that the only way to be captured by the Mangekyo Sharingan was by looking at the the eyes of the user.kakashi looks in the direction the victim was looking in and doesn't see him. "!!This is bad!"Said Kakashi._

_Kakashi informs the group that he is best to look for an invisible opponent knowing that he has the Sharingan.So he goes to search.Some of the villagers havn't even noticed that people were being killed,Kakashi wanted to keep it at that.Villagers were being killed,but only strong people,that gave Kakashi an idea.An idea that Itachi wasn't killing villagers for no reason,he had to be killing the villagers for a reason.He had to be killing them to somehow get pass to something.But what.Meanwhile naruto is still searching Sasuke. "Where is he,...whaaa!!"screamed Naruto._

_Naruto actually finds Sasuke,the real Sasuke. _

_"Sasuke!Hey Sasuke!"Screamed Naruto._

_"N-Naruto,what are you doing here?!"Said Sasuke._

_"I was sent to get you,Tsunade told me to."Said Naruto._

_"Look,i dont have time to fool around,i'm not coming back to the village.I have too much to be done."Said Sasuke._

_"Don't tell me that Orochimaru is still using you?!"Said Naruto._

_"No,he isn't .I killed him a long time.He wont be coming back."Said Sasuke._

_"What,you killed him.So you' work alone?"Said Naruto._

_"Yes,i have work to do."Said Sasuke._

_"What ?."Said Naruto._

_"I have to kill my brother."Said Sasuke._

_Meanwhile,Kakashi is still trying figure out where Itachi will strike next,and he see's it.Itachi atempts to kill a jonin guarding the important documents of the secrets of Konohagakure. "I see!!"Said Kakashi._

_Kakashi runs over to assist the attacked villager. "Are you alright?!"Asked Kakashi._

_POOOF!!The man was actually a clone._

_"Don't worry,it'll take a lot more than that to kill me."Said the Jonin._

_"How did you know it was coming?!"Said Kakashi._

_"He was there for a few seconds.He caught me off guard,but i knew what he was going for.So i used a clone."Said the Jonin._

_"Good,i thought we lost another.Do you have any idea who the next victim is?"Said Kakashi._

_"No,but the only people higher than me is the group guarding the forbidden scrolls of jutsu."Said the Jonin._

_"I'll go cheak it out."Said Kakashi._

_Kakashi goes to see if Itachi took the guards out.They are still there. _

_"Hey,you guys have to watch your back.There is a killer on the lose."Said Kakashi._

_"We know."Said the guard._

_"What,then why are you so calm.The killer is a top rank ninja,you'll have to be on your guard!"Said Kakashi._

_"Believe me.Everything is under control,the Hokage took care of it.She is on her way to the enemy right now."Said the guard._

_Tsunade,in a flash,finds Itachi._

_"What are you doing killing all of these people?Said Tsunade._

_"They aren't dead,they are under a jutsu that puts them to a deep sleep."Said Itachi._

_"What will you acheive in doing that?"Asked Tsunade._

_"I will kill you."Said Itachi._

_"Well here is your chance!"Said Tsunade._

_Tsunade punches Itachi and sends him flying backwards.Itachi catches himself.He uses a clone and the clone runs toward Tsunade.Itachi runs behind the clone.Tsunade punches the clone.Itachi uses the clone as a distraction.He atempts to use the Mangekyo Sharingan.But Tsuaned closes her eyes.Itachi uses this chance to punch her in the stomach.Tsunade tries to catch her breath.Itachi atempts the Mangekyo Sharingan again.This time he gets it.Tsunade finds herself on the mighty cross of the Mnagekyo Sharingan.As Itachi is about to go for the kill,Sasuke uses a reverse Mangekyo Sharingan.Itachi has no choice but to look._

_"MANGEKYO SHARINGAN,now!!"Chanted Sasuke._

_Sasuke uses the Mangekyo Sharingan.Tsunade starts to go back to the normal world while Itachhi finds himself in the Mangekyo world.Sasuke charges up the chidori 50 times and uses it over and over until the days in the Mangekyo world pass.In reality,it has only been 5 minutes._

_"Thank you,Sasuke.You saved my life."Said Tsunade._

_"...yeah."Said Sasuke._

_"So,you've made the decision to come back to the village?"Asked Tsunade._

_"No,i'm not here for the village.i'm here for me."Said Sasuke._

_"Let me guess.You're here for Itachi,right?"Said Tsunade._

_"Yes,i will kill him.And i will make sure i do."Said Sasuke._

_"Heeeeeeeeeey!!Hey,grandma Tsunade!!"Shouted Naruto._

_"Naruto,you're ok?"Said Tsunade._

_"This is my chance."Thought Sasuke._

_Sasuke charges up his Chidori and stand over Itachi. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!_

_CHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!_

_Tsunade grabs Sasuke's hand before he could kill Itachi._

_"Why,why did you stop me.He has caused to much."Said Sasuke._

_"I have a better idea.I'll lock him up in the prison cell.Knowing that one day he'll get out,i'll let you get him then.How about it?"Said Tsunade._

_"So you want me to stay in the village until i get my chance?"Said Sasuke._

_"Yep."Said Tsunade._

_"...Yeah.I agree.But i wont go on any missions or anything.Accept me as an allied rogue ninja.I refuse to go back."Suggested Sasuke._

_"Alright.If anyone askes,i'll tell them that you are the villages protection.How about it?"Said Tsunade._

_"What ever."Said Sasuke._

_"Hey,while were here,how about we go get some ramen?"Suggested Naruto._

_"Sure,why not"Said Tsunade and Sasuke._

_Naruto,Tsunade and Sasuke make their way to the ramen stand while guard ninja take Itachi to the prison cell.Kakashi is relieved to see that Tsunade is ok.And surprised to see Sasuke.Sakura see's Sasuke._

_"Sasuke,what are you doing here?"Said Sakura._

_"I have to attend to some unfinished business."Answered Sasuke._

_Meanwhile the guard ninja watch Itachi. "This isn't over Sasuke Uchiha!!_

_The End_

_Will the young destined boy defeat his older self,find out!!_

_Naruto fanfiction_


End file.
